Gift of Life
by LapsusStili
Summary: Just a little feel good reflection on life for our favorite CSI's in time for the holidays. Some GSR thrown in just 'cus it makes me happy! Response to Unbound Challenge.


Rating: K

Spoilers: Into season 6, with specific references to Grave Danger

Disclaimers: I do not own CSI or any of its characters, but since Christmas is coming and I've been sooooooooooooo good, I'm hoping that Santa will leave it under the tree for me!

Author's Note: Written in response to the Unbound Challenge from 19 Dec 2005. Blew by that word limit again…. sorry! Just a little feel-good reflection on life for our favorite CSI's in time for the holidays.

* * *

**Gift of Life**

_by Lapsus Stili_

**He watched, stunned for the moment, as Santa walked around the lab. **It wasn't that Warrick had never seen anyone dressed up as good ol' St. Nick, but this was the first time he'd seen one at work, and it was a bow-legged one at that.

He wasn't sure which was more shocking – seeing Grissom decked out like Santa, complete with snowy beard and gold-rimmed glasses, or the fact that this normally aloof man was truly enjoying himself as he clomped about bellowing a hearty "HO HO HO" to all he encountered.

From his seat in the A/V lab, Warrick continued to gawk through the maze of windows at his boss's interactions. With the requisite sack slung over one shoulder, clutched in a white-gloved hand (cotton instead of the usual latex), he looked as natural as if he'd been playing this part for years. High spirits throughout the building, enhanced by the chatter of the sleigh bells swinging from Santa's hip, made this Christmas Eve shift a little brighter.

Sipping Greg's finest brew, Warrick mused at how everyone in the department had been making changes in their lives lately. Since Nick's ordeal, which thankfully ended happily, new beginnings seemed to abound. This new, outgoing Grissom was just one such example.

After three weeks back home in Texas, Nick returned to Vegas with a new determination. The haunted look had not entirely left his eyes, and there were plenty of days when his haggard features contradicted his reassurances that he was "Fine, just fine". He still struggled with the painful memories, but at the same time he seemed stronger, resolved to move on. His girl-hopping habit had dissipated, and Warrick was glad to have finally met Rita last night. She and Nicky have been together a few months now, and they're obviously quite serious. Despite noticing immediately, Warrick refrained from commenting on the lovely diamond sparkling on the lady's left hand.

And really, why would he? He, himself, had sprinted to the alter not too long ago. It had only been a few weeks after he'd started seeing Tina when they exchanged their vows at the Little White Chapel. His new _carpe diem_ attitude was the catalyst for his union, but once things settled leaving time to reflect, he was surprised to find that he had no regrets. They were happy together and for once Warrick found himself feeling as calm on the inside as he always portrayed so well on the outside.

Catherine had pulled the plug on her string of questionable romances, finally realizing they brought her nothing but trouble, both at work and home. She admitted to Warrick just last week that she had found an unexpected peace in simply getting to know her daughter again, spending time as a family. For the first time in years, Cath was happy.

Although Greg had been growing more serious with his increased fieldwork, his once renowned wild streak had slowly been resurfacing. He still kept his more professional appearances while out in the field. Back at the lab, though, he reverted to donning tasteless shirts and mussing his hair while he analyzed evidence to the sounds of the latest punk band.

As Sophia walked by, Warrick was reminded that even she had redirected her life. He hadn't known her very well, since she had transferred to the Nightshift the same time that he went to Swing. Her sudden transition from CSI to law enforcement mere weeks after _Nick's Incident_, as it had been dubbed, made it clear that she had decided to pursue her own dreams, not those of her parents.

The blond met Brass down the hallway, and Warrick noticed that the captain had lost quite a few pounds recently. He'd even been spotted having the occasional salad instead of his usual greasy burger for dinner. Maybe he had a female interest to impress, or perhaps his mortality was fresh on his mind. Either way the changes were good.

Warrick raised a brow when Archie wander out of the breakroom, only to be clapped on the back by Grissom Claus in the corridor before a gift swiftly made its way into his grasp. The sack was noticeably less bulky now than it had been when Father Christmas first arrived. Each stop along the way, he had left presents and good tidings in his wake.

Just then Grissom spied Warrick watching him. A genuine grin spread beneath the white mass of curls covering half his face. He steered a path straight for his friend. As he walked, his arm was buried in the bag up past his elbow, rummaging about before finally emerging victoriously. He set the pack down, holding out a bow-clad parcel.

"And here's one for you, my friend," he proclaimed, patting Warrick on the shoulder.

"Thanks Griss, but you didn't have to do this, man."

"Hey, that's _Santa_, if you please," he corrected. "And you deserve it… you all deserve it," he added with sincerity.

So the gift was accepted and hands were shook before Grissom gave a parting wink. Turning, he found that the last person on his list happened to be standing right there in the doorway. Her eyes were wide, her mouth half open. Whatever question she had come to ask was now forgotten as she stared in wonder at the scene before her.

"There you are!" And with that he lunged, drawing her into a heart-felt hug.

As the stunned woman stiffened at the assault, then relaxed and returned the gesture, Warrick couldn't help but smile to himself. Sara had also made adjustments in her life. On her days off she was learning sign language just for fun, and had taken to sketching at the park instead of listening to her police scanner when she couldn't sleep. Being closer with her co-workers, those who she now realized were also her friends and family, was her most noted change. Still, this was _Grissom_ in her arms. The embrace was not at all unwelcome, but definitely a surprise to say the least.

"Um… happy holidays, Grissom," she finally managed, her voice at bit shaky.

Sensing a personal moment, Warrick quietly slipped from the room to give them privacy. It looked like these two were finally going to address their mutual attraction after all these years. He was thrilled, but didn't think they needed a witness to the event.

The beaming Grissom drew back and produced a tiny gold box, this one from a pocket on his bright red jacket instead of the sack at his feet. Holding her right hand in his left, he placed the present on her upturned palm, then raised his now empty hand to rest tenderly upon her cheek.

She looked deep into his eyes, past the mesmerizing blue, and straight into the love swirling behind them. As he returned her gaze, he saw her gathering tears. The warm smile and tilt of her head let him know that his message had been well-received.

"Gil, I…" she started. His lips pressed to hers, swallowing up her words. The dance of their mouths was impossibly tender, and without hesitation their arms slid around each other. Sara's hand brushed by his string of sleigh bells, and the jingling made them both grin. The kiss ended then, but both knew that this was just the beginning.

Still entwined, with only a breath between their lips, he whispered, **"Merry Christmas, Sara."**

* * *


End file.
